Black and White the Final Battle
by Silveroutlaw
Summary: The only God who stood a chance agianst Nemesis is now dead, but in a last ditch effort he transfered his power to a mortal. Will this boy be a match for the most powerful of evils or will he too fall to the evil God. R


****

BLACK AND WHITE THE FINAL BATTLE

Greetings Black and white fans. I wrote this fic from the top of my head. I know the explanations may be slightly boring but I can't tell you how many times I've received reviews with people asking me what certain things meant. Well any way try not to be too harsh on me with this one. I'm only going to write more if I get a review of interest. I know it shouldn't matter what others think, but I'm not going to write a story no one likes. Ok well excuse the grammar and other errors and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black and white 

Long ago, in a time when gods ruled the lands. There was a war between the forces of good and evil, but this war was not raged by humans. It was raged by the gods themselves and for a while good was winning. Until along came an evil god known only as Nemesis. He had a power that was only rivaled by Xan. The two had been battling for years, but this was to be the last battle and Xan knew this. He was to fight to the death if necessary. He had blond hair that extended to about his mid back and he wore a blue tunic and pants and now he looked out of the window in his temple. With his deep blue eyes he found himself looking out often from his living quarters across the land to Nemesis temple. It was black spikes shooting from everywhere and above it swirled a black cloud. Every god had a temple and the appearance of the temple resembled the god's sole. Xan's rose high into the sky and glowed with a warm light. Xan could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It always did when he thought of this day, but he quickly shrugged the feeling off. Soon that eye sore would not be there and all would be at peace again. 

He walked out of his room and into the temple itself. People were silently praying all around at the many alters within it. As soon as he exited the temple he was met with many faces all looking sad and yet some how hopeful. As he walked amongst them They all wished him luck. He saw his creature but as his eyes met the tigers it looked toward the ground. Xan slowly approached him. All god's had creatures that could cast the same miracles as they themselves can and the came in all types, from bugs to even wolves. Xan's was a tiger and one of the very few that could speak English. Creatures can also control their size usually enlarging themselves for battle and making themselves the size of a human when not in battle. 

"Fafnir, please look at me." Xan asked.

The tiger raised his head. "I'm sorry master but, I...... I'm afraid."

"You have reason to be, but when I'm fighting Nemesis these people will look to you for hope and guidance. You'll have to be strong." Xan let out a sigh. "If I don't return I want you to seek out Sable. She'll be able to give you to some one who sill take good care of you."

Fafnir looked to the ground again. "Yes master."

"It will be all right. I promise, I'm just telling you this as a precaution."

"Yes master."

Xan turned away he had only a short flight to the temple but it seemed so far away now. Every god had a realm and within this realm the flora and fauna alike resembled the gods sole. As Xan passed over his realm it was lush and fertile and full of creatures like fairies elves, but as he passed into Nemesis' territory. The land became barren and dieing and full of creatures like demons and werewolves. He passed by some of Nemesis' villages. The people he saw there were sick and dieing. Xan knew these people were not the source of Nemesis' power. They didn't have the strength to stand much less pray. For god's got their power through their villagers and prayer. A sort of prayer power if you will. The people prayed at the alters and the god's absorbed their hopes and thoughts and used them to cast miracles and such. Soon Xan came upon villages in which the houses resembled Nemesis' own temple and the people were fat and gluttonous. Just ahead was the sight he so loathed Nemesis' own temple. He landed near the entrance and soon Nemesis himself appeared. Nemesis stood very tall much taller than Xan, by at least 2 feet and Xan himself was by no means short. Nemesis' black hair flowed out behind him and he wore white robes giving him the appearance of a good god. He walked forward and for the first time Xan looked into his eyes. They were the color of blood again the hair stood up on the back of his neck. 

"So good of you to come. I presume that you wish to fight to the finish?" Nemesis inquired. 

Xan did not answer.

"Well do you wish to speak or just stand there?"

"I have come to defeat you once and for all and end you tyrannous reign."

"You and everyone else. I have placed each of their weapons in the hands of the dwarfs who made them and soon they will receive yours."

"Draw you weapon coward."

And so he did. The two stood poised ready to strike. Each waiting for the other to make a first move. Finally Xan made his. He charged full steam at Nemesis. Xan leaped high into the air and drew his sword. 

Every god had a weapon unique in both the magic held within and in design Nemesis' for instance was a giant axe he called Nosferatue and Xan's was a broad sword he dubbed Hope. They clashed the two weapons sending sparks flying. They were of equal strength but Nemesis had a plan and was going to end this feud once and for all. He only needed to buy more time. Xan knocked his axe away without any effort but Nemesis soon raised his axe and attacked with such force that it knocked Xan to the ground. It was at that moment that Xan heard it a scream coming from Nemesis worship site. He then saw the person who was sacrificed prayer energy come rushing into Nemesis now open hand. Nemesis closed it and the energy emanated through his body. Nemesis began to laugh. 

"It's over." he said barley over a whisper. "I now have the power to transform into my celestial form." 

All gods had 2 forms. A normal in which they resembled a human and a celestial in which they resembled an angle or a demon which ever their alliance be. Even now Nemesis Body was changing. Cracking and breaking noises were coming from him as his body. He grew in size and turned crimson red. His pupils became slits, horns grew from his head and wings sprouted from his back. His axe grew and thorns began to grow all over it and all the while he laughed as he did his voice grew deeper and more demonic. Until the creature that stood before him horrified even him. Nemesis lifted his hand toward Xan and fired electricity at him. Once hitting him Xan was paralyzed and in a world of pain. Nemesis lifted him into the air. 

"You see I hold a power stronger than all." and there he held Xan the entire time screaming in pain. "And now I finish this fight once and for all. The only one that ever stood a chance against me will be gone once and for all!" there was a bright flash of light and Xan was gone.

"YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM FAFNIR! HE'S ALREADY DEAD! AND NOW I WILL DESTROY HIS TEMPLE!"

Soon Xan found himself lying in his bedroom in his temple. Fafnir over him tears in his eyes. 

"I brought you back master. Your going to be fine." Fafnir said. wiping a tear from his eye.

But Xan knew better he could already feel his strength slipping. "Fafnir the world has but one hope now. I must use my remaining strength to transfer my power to another."

"But.." Fafnir started.

"No, please. There's not much time. Go to sable she'll be able to find you a proper god to be with, but you must leave immediately Nemesis is surely on his way here to eliminate my temple." He took in a shuddered gasp. "One last thing... I want you to more than anything else to move on. If you're held back by thoughts of me.... You wont be able to help the god to whom you will be with next." Xan began to glow. "good bye.... My friend."

And with that his body and the light disappeared. Fafnir began to cry. His master was gone.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from out side. Fafnir looked out the only window. Nemesis was here and he was terrorizing the village.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!" Nemesis yelled, as he set yet another house ablaze. 

There was yet another light shining from behind Fafnir. He turned just in time to see a ball of blue light shoot from the temple, over and away from the burning village.

"GO! FIND SOME ONE WORTHY OF YOUR POWER! THAT WILL RID THE WORLD OF NEMESIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Fafnir yelled after it and having said that he ran for the back exit. 

Meanwhile on the other side of Eden.........

Alex was a boy of seventeen soon to be eighteen. He had shoulder length blond hair and sky blue eyes. He wore some very ratty clothes. The color on them was almost indistinguishable because the were so worn out. He lay back in that grass of a Celtic village sounds could be heard on the other side of his home. They were once again getting ready for the harvest festable, but he was not to attend. He never did the reason? Because his parents were killed by a demon. When he was about five and the villagers thought that the demon now lived within him. He was left to fend for himself and live on his own and if he was seen he was beaten till he was black and blue. He looked over to his own harvest. He managed to pilfer some seeds from the villagers at one point years ago and grew his own food. He listened to people laugh and joke and the occasional curse word when something was dropped, but he didn't care. He had learned at a very young age not to. He didn't need anyone just as no one needed him and there he lay his heart aching to be amongst friends, to know what friendship is. He got up tears burning in his eyes.

"I don't need people." he uttered walking back to his home. 

But just as he was about to enter there was a bright flash of light from behind him. He turned around and was met by a glowing orb. it glowed blue, then orange, then green and back to blue. It the flew straight at him at such speed he had no time to react. When it struck him it felt as though his whole body had caught fire. He tied to scream but was suddenly out of breath. He was literally suffocating and burning to death and soon passed out from the pain. 


End file.
